Misfits
by KimaSora
Summary: Everyone knows Sora and Riku's story through their adventures. But what about members of the Organization? Specifically a small group of misfits. Romance will bloom but conflict will arise. Mainly Saix/Namine , a little of Axel/Roxas , and Unrequited love that turns into a sour obsession Roxas/Namine
1. Rose

_**Misfits **_

**_UPDATED SUMMARY:_**

**_Everyone know Sora and Riku's stor through their adventures. But what about the members of the Organization and their relationships with one another? Specifically a small group of MISFITS._**

**_Namine is a quiet artist who earns to break out of her shell, no one knows she enjoys the romance novel that Zexion brings her every so often!_**

**_Saix is a work-a-holic who shows very little emotion. But not many know that there more than meets the eye with him._**

**_Can the two of them help eachother change for the better or unknowingly start a romance._**

**_And when romance blooms there will be conflict. Unrequited love turns into a sour obsession that willing to be selfdestructive in the form of a keyblade wielder. A fiery observer is torn between the hapiness of an old friend or to support a best friend (or even more) with an unhealthy attitude. Standing idly by watching as the two tear eachother to peices._**

_I decided to start a Kingdom Hearts fanfic on my favorite pairing. I rarely see any fics about this pairing and makes me sad..So I'll take the first step as a fan! I'm writing this because I'm at a writers block at "Wont you be my Romeo" and "Without You". So this story is to start my creative juices up._

_I hope you all like it. I'll greatly appreciate. 'pairing requests' that don't involve namine and saix to put into the story, and reviews of this story._

_3 Please Enjoy!_

The blonde sighed as she opened her room door and stared into it as she dusted off her white dress; completely white, it was almost blinding, white walls, furniture…etc. She couldn't understand why the people, the organization could stand this, much less choose it. She shook her head as she walked in and closed the door, _Today was exhausting. Do this, draw this, rewrite this person's life and memories. These people, nobodies, are demanding. _She mused as she fell onto her bed wrapped around in her obnoxiously poke dotted bed set; which was the only coloured thing in her room.

"Mmmm…" she smothered her face into her pillow, wanted to take a nap before one the members decide to give her more work.

_**Knock knock**_

She growled but paused, no one ever knocks if it's important they just come in a black vortex thing; springing up from her bed the girl ran full speed to the door opening it with a grin, but it turned slightly sour to see who it was, "Vexen" she hissed under her breath.

"Show some respect, Namine." He leered down at her as she looked as she was shrinking, "I've come to tell you that almost all operations will be set back for a while due to hard work and dedication."

Namine bit her lip, trying to conceive what he was telling her, "Exactly what does that mean?" it wasn't that she was stupid, she was just confused, REALLY confused.

Vexen groaned as he pressed the temple of his brow, "Let me put this in a way a child can figure out; WE have a VACATION."

She frowned, "I'm not stupid. I knew what you meant!" she slammed the door in Vexens face, "God he's such a prick sometimes!" She stomped around her room, now in a bad mood, that she didn't even notice a portal had formed in her room and someone came out of it; who was now watching the tiny girl pout and stomp around.

The older male coughed intentionally, "Namine?"

Namine froze mid-stomp and turned her head quickly to the owner voice, a hotheaded redhead was staring at her amusingly, "A-axel…" she blinked, once, twice, before she turned bright red and started to flail about, "Axel! When did you get in here? How long have you been standing there? Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing!"

Axel laughed, "Calm down….you silly girl. I was wandering if you wanted to join Roxas and I for some sea salt ice cream?"

She stopped and stared at him for a few seconds before she grinned, "Of course!" she ran about her room, grabbed her sketchbook and crayons, she placed herself next to Axel; looking up at him eagerly and impatient.

"Okay, okay..." Axel laughed, she was a delightful girl, he opened the portal and they both walked through it.

Namine turned her head to the side as she saw the vast ocean when they walk out of the portal. They usually sat at the top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town.

"I thought a change of scenery would be fitting for our new vacation time today." a voice that Namine had recognized right away.

"Roxas!" She grinned once again and the other blonde couldn't help but blush as he handed her an ice cream.

"So who told you about our vacation Namine?" Axel inquired as he spread a sheet on the sand. Immediately Roxas dove right onto it, happily licking the ice cream while handed Axel one.

Namine sat gently down on the sheet and her face wrinkled from her expression, "Vexen told me.." her face softened, "But at least he knocked.." she glanced at Axel and lightly pushed his arm. "Unlike some people. Axel."

Roxas laughed, "Wow at least Vexen told you. Lexueass told me in a short sentence. That guy towers over me! It was awkward."

"Saix told me." Axel threw his popsicle stick in a plasting bag, "And he RARELY talks. Hes all about work, work, work."

"Awww lucky…at least Larxene knew last, she'd be gallivanting around the whole castle about it.." Roxas exclaimed.

Namine stared at her feet, "Saix doesn't seem too bad…he is always with Superior, but I bet he'd enjoy our vacation."

Axel and Roxas looked at eachother bursting into laughter, "Mr. I have no emotion and only think about work unless a full moon is out! PFFF! He'd be lost without Superior telling him what to do!" Axel rolled around.

Namine pouted, "I'm just saying we really don't know him…"

Roxas caught his breath, "Sorry Nami, we just…haha…it's just hard to see Saix, enjoying anything genuinely."

"I see…" she faked a smile and Roxas blushed, but was startled by an obnoxious tune.

Axel raised a brow, "Is that coming from you Namine?"

"Oh! Yes! That's my alarm for my clay! It should be ready by now!"

Axel opened up a portal, "There you go, it goes straight to the kitchen…"

"Thanks Axel, Bye guys!" She rushed through the portal and Roxas was left with a stupid expression.

"I wanted to ask her something…." He frowned and Axel punched him lightly.

"Don't get your hopes up Roxas, she barely notices that you like her 'cuz she such an innocent girl."

Roxas shoved a popsicle in Axels mouth, "Shuddap! Jerk!"

Namine panted as she ran out of the portal into the kitchen, those portals always make her winded. The castles kitchen wasn't enourmous or anything but it took a good few minutes to get to one end to the other. They had a baking area, a general appliances area, even a cutting and prep area. All due to Xaldin demanding a bigger kitchen so he can cook is vast quantities and so it's not so cramped. She looked around to see Xaldin, Luxord, and Saix at the counter snacking and playing cards; most likely Luxords idea.

Luxord caught Namine at the corner of his eye and grinned, "oi! Namine, want to join us in our round of cards, these guys are so bad at it that you'd even beat them, love." His British accent was strong.

Xaldin eyed Luxord in a hostile way, "You cheat…"

"Nooooo. Me? Never." Luxord waved a hand infront of him.

Namine blinked, "I really don't know how to play, sorry." She paused as she looked at the oven that was supposed to have her clay art in it, but it was gone. She frowned and looked at the three men, "Did you guys see where the rose that I sculpted went?"

Xaldin turned to her, "Saix wanted to see what you made so he took it out and placed it on counter for you." He got a glare from Saix.

"Saix…"she looked at him, "You were interested in what I made?"

He sighed as Luxord nudged him smirking, "Yes. I wanted to see what was taking so long to cook. I realized it was yours and decided that it was best for it to cool down outside the oven…" he didn't even look at her as he put his cards down.

"I WIN AGAIN MATES!" Luxord cheered, "Now give me your munny!"

Namine smiled, "That was nice of you, thank you!" to their surprise Namine had hugged Saix, practically but not, glomping him. Luxord and Xaldin's eyes widened and jaws dropped at tad bit.

Saix was completed astounded with the fact someone was hugging him much less this close to him, his face felt hot, almost boiling and his voice cracked, "..You-You're welcome…."

Namine looked up at him and giggled, "See ya!" she let him go which received and loud sigh of relief from Saix; he was sort of holding his breath. He watched her grab her clay rose and skip off down one of the corridors. He placed a hand on his face, he was, 'hugged'. And his face still felt like it was burning, why the hell was it.

Xaldin knew better not to comment but their not so well sober friend was slightly an idiot, "Are you blushing Saix!" Luxord got closer to his face for a better look at his face, "Blimy! He is! Saix is blushing!" he shook Xaldin as if he got a new deck of cards.

Saix growled, still blushing and started to walk away in the same direction as Namine did, "…I'm going to find some work!"

He could still hear Luxord laughing his ass off.

_Damn drunk, cant keep his mouth shut…_Saix paused, was he really, blushing? It would explain why his face felt hot so suddenly but why on earth would he blush when someone hugged him, much less a girl hugging him. Save for the fact he's never received a 'thank you' or a hug before, but that wasn't the point. The point was why on earth would HE of all people blush?

He needed to go somewhere quiet, somewhere no one would think to look for him, he honestly was overjoyed when Xemnas announced the vacation, he can now sleep.

When he returned from his thoughts he was in front of a door with a cute, coloured placard saying the owner of the rooms name, Namine. Saix felt his face grow hot again as he knocked on the door, his eyes grew wide, "Why did i..just do tha-" he was cut off by the tiny girl gazing up at him with her innocent blue eyes.

"Saix?" she cocked her head to the side.

Saix still blushing replied, "Cute..I mean!" he cleared his throat, "Can I take a nap here?" he didn't know why but he was flustered and jumbled around her,

Namine smiled and she took his coats sleeve and led him in her room, "Of course you can! The bed is next to my art desk."

Saix made sure the door closed behind as the girl led him to her bed, "..Thank you." He gentle got on the bed on top of the covers. This was the first time he has ever been in someone elses room, especially this personalized and colourful. He couldn't help but notice that her scent was all over the room, besides paint.

"I hope you don't mind but I'll be painting the sculpture I made today so I'll be really quiet." She glanced at Saix who was on her bed lookin around curiously, "Im sorry, I couldn't live with it being so white in here..I hope that's okay…"

He looked at her and nodded, "It is your room.." he positioned himself on the bed so he could watch her paint, he didn't know why it interested him so.

Namine grinned and went back to painting, _Saix ask to take a nap here? I knew he wasn't as bad as Axel and Roxas said._

Saix sighed deeply as he began to drift off to sleep. He felt so calm and relaxed finally.

Namine stopped as she started on the the second coat of paint, she looked at Saix fast asleep and she began to feel sleepy herself, so trying not to wake him she threw a blanket over the both of them. She smiled as she stared at his sleeping face, "Not so Mr. Grumpy anymore, huh?" she giggled as she closed her eyes to sleep.

_**Well i hope you all enjoyed. Though i'm going to clear things up, this takes place days after Roxas joins but before chain of memories starts so it's that little gap in 358/2 days and RE:COM. That's CHPT 1-7(ish) before it starts to follow those two games, 8 is mainly namine's chapter with some saix as is nine but saix is more involved.**_

_**now because it's a Namine x Saix fanfiction not everything is going by the game. But I'm making it pretty close when it needs to be.**_

_**I just find it better that it will be more accurate, to make it feel like, "hey...maybe they DID have a thing..." -mind blow- lol I finish Chapter 11 before i did 3...yes yes i know..WHYYYY?! well the later chapters or chapters that follow the original KH script are longer than the others They require more weaving with my story. plus im doing reasearch for -winks- certain scenes.**_


	2. Paint the Moon Red

_**Hi there! This is an update, if you couldn't already tell. :3 I hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it. I know this chapter is going to be a bit short and may be like it doesn't really belong but trust me! It does, it REALLY does. I'm a big person on foreshadowing and stuff. **_

_**Hmmm I wonder if ya'll can pick those out ;)**_

_**Anyway, another reason is that in future chapter there's going tob e a warning, there's a reason why its rated M. But again not the real reason. **_

_**I'm currently working out a plot-line? With side plot-line graph, thing…Yeah. I didn't do that for anything that I have previously written but I want to start it out with this story. **_

_**Innocence is about to be torn soon.**_

_**3 Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: Paint the Moon Red**_

Saix groaned as noises from outside where he was sleeping awoke him, just when he thought he found a place to take a nap without interruption, it finds him. He opened his eyes to only to see black and felt that his head was sunken into something, when he pulled his head back he realized he was sleeping on his stomach. He used one of his arms to prop himself up, but noticed warmth from his other arm, he raised a brow half tempted to not even look, but he lifted the blanket anyway. His face turned red as he saw a tiny girl curled up next to him, cuddling his arm.

"Namine?" he irked as he covered his mouth, he didn't want to wake her. He gently laid back down staring at her. He supposed he'd have to wait until she wakes up before he can move, but a loud knock sounded and he frowned.

_Should I answer? I don't want anyone barging in noisily and wake her up. _He paused and thought that over, _since when did I care? Well I mean I'm in here too…_ He heaved out a sigh as he carefully slipped from Namines' grasp, realizing that he wasn't wearing his coat but dismissed it and opened the door anyway. "What?" he growled.

"NAMIN-SAIX?" the voice was a chipper one followed by people behind him smirking.

Saix frowned, "Demyx…can you PLEASE, lower your voice."

Zexion raised a brow, "I'm not even going inquire why you're in this room…" with that he walked off leaving Demyx, and Luxord.

"So, mate, you're into that sorta thing.." Luxord chuckled as he rubbed his chin.

Demyx started to flail about rambling on that Namine is just an innocent girl and she deserves better…etc.

"Please…go away. You'll wake her up.." with that Saix closed the door on them and returned to Namine's bed. "Geez…" he quietly climbed back in the bed and stared at the clock across from the bed.

_I went to take a nap at 6 p.m….and its 6 a.m…._Saix blinked; he had slept in her room, her bed, for a full night. _Shit…._ He cursed to himself. He rolled over once again and this time lightly tried to wake her up. This proved to harder than he thought after several attempts to wake her, she rolled onto her back and her lips slightly parted, and he began to blush.

Maybe…he leaned in to her face, he thought about the lips but he changed his mind as he brushed her bangs away and kissed her forehead, "Namine…"

"hm…?" she mumbled groggily as her eyes fluttered, "Saix…?"

"Yes?"

"You slept here…all night?" she sat up rubbing her eyes a looking at the clock, she felt her forehead where Saix had kissed her, still moist.

Saix looked away so she couldn't see how red his face was, "I couldn't think of anything else to wake you up.

Namine smiled, "You want to get some breakfast with me?" Saix turned to look at her, with a puzzled look, not just over the question but how fast she changed subjects.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" she handed him his cloak and walked towards the door before continue, "I never see you eat. So you're going to eat with me." She opened the door and walked out. And Saix fallowed curious about this girl, this girl who seemed to get under his skin almost easily.

They both walked down the corridor, Namine giggled "Some paint can glow in the dark too!'

As they entered the kitchen, everyone in there turned their heads, instantly staring at at the two. Namine shivered, she felt something worse but she couldn't put her tongue on it, it was like someone much worse than the others was glaring at her and Saix. Which unfortunately for those two, there was, Xemnas. The said man was standing behind them and he was NOT happy. Saix raised a brow, for once he was completely confused by everyone; one, everyone was either glaring or smirking at him, two, as soon as Namine shivered he placed his cloak onto her thinking she was cold but everyone had a scared expression and quickly went back to what they were doing.

"So," Xemnas voice sounded annoyed, not good, "You have a thing or interest in this little girl?"

Namine frowned, she usually never showed anger but this was it, "Excuse me.." she began politely but she glared up at the superior, "I'm NOT a little girl nor do I have any idea why it's so wrong for Saix to just hang out with me, even if it's just a nap in my room or breakfast!" she placed her hand on her hip and shook her index finger, "He can do whatever he wants on this vacation, much less have you of all people breathing down his neck twenty four seven!" she gasped for air.

Saix eyes grew wide as said eyes darted from Namine and Xemnas. No one has ever spoken to the superior in that way. Axel darted to Namine and covered her mouth laughing nervously, "Superior! She didn't mean that. She gets cranky when she hasn't had her breakfast."

Xemnas's expression was unwavered, "She does have a point." He turned to Saix, "Do as you please."

Saix blinked, "Of course surperior…" he looked at Axel who was still onto Namine and growled making Axel run off. "Sorry..I cause trouble.." he looked away.

Namine shifted in the bigger mans cloak, it was huge on her, _He must've noticed me shivering…_ She smiled up at him as she caught the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt and giggled. It was a sweet gesture of him to give her his cloak. She looked around and quickly grabbed a box and set it next to Saix; who was staring at her. Namine got on top of the box and grinned; now they were almost eye level. Saix had no idea what this girl was thinking but before he was even going to ask a soft warmth met his lips and a pair of blue eyes stared back at his yellow ones. Namine pulled back and smiled, "Thank you."

Saix started to blush; his eyes traveling back to hers eyes and expression still showing surprise, "Uhh…" that was the most unintelligent thing he has ever said. Then the noise of snickering and giggling reached his ears and he quickly turned to the noise glared and snarled at the others. But one stayed glaring right back at him with blue eyes that looked ready to pounce.

"What?"

"Don't get your hopes up with her is all..." retorted Roxas.

Saix stared at Roxas blankly, he didn't know whether to count his little comment as a threat or him just being an idiot, but he decided that he was being an idiot for Namine's sake. Simply because, if it was really up to him he would've torn Roxas apart for that attitude. So Saix decided to let this slide and play it stupid, in all honesty he really didn't know what was going on and what Roxas's deal was.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'll tell you this." He stared down at him intently with his immense yellow eyes, "There's a reason why they don't rebel against me."

Roxas shrunk into the couch; he made a bad move saying that, "S-sorry." He bowed his head several times.

At this moment Namine walked up, "Roxas.." she stared at him and he began to blush, "What did you mean by that?"

At that point Roxas sprinted away yelling behind him, "Nevermind!"

Saix relaxed his muscles and his face began to soften when Roxas was out of sight. He looked to Namine and something pushed up his cheek, which seemed to cause Namine great joy, "You're smiling!" she exclaimed.

This time he didn't have time to cover his blush, "I'm not…" he turned his head away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Namine giggled as she took his hand into hers, "C'mon, let's find something to eat for breakfast."

She led him to the kitchen and sat him down on a chair, "So what do you want to eat Saix? We have cereal and fruit." She went to the freezer and began to rummage around, "We have waffles, pancakes, bacon…Oh! And breakfast sausages!"

Saix bit his lips, "I do like bacon..."

Namine grinned, "Ah, so that's why we run out of bacon all the time." she giggled as she poked Saix's cheek, "You eat it all."

"It's not my fault…I can't help myself sometimes." Saix's face began to glow red.

"You know…You're adorable when you blush."

He looked at her, "And you're adorable when you're being a bit nosey." He smirked as he took the coffee he had made and took a triumphant sip, taking in Namine's reaction of blushing vigorously blushing with a squeak.

"And who knew you can be a flirt…" Axel chuckled and Saix almost choked on hit coffee.

"Axel…I'd watch your mouth." he growled.

"Okay, Okay." Axel put both hands up in defense, "I'll leave you two to swoon each other…" with that he walked away leaving the two staring at each other.

"Swoon?" they both said in unison.

That was the first of many breakfasts for Namine and Saix. Over the next week or so; who really knows, nobodies time perception was a tad bit off at times. But over that time the two grew to each other and were rarely seen without the other, two peas in a pod was the old saying. And that was how things were between the two, simple. Or so they believed.

_**~Update:**_

_**So I just finished the plot line for this story and oh boy! I never knew I had such…idea. Anyway I'm giving you a treat to make up for such a short chapter. The names of the chapters to come! Which are thirteen (lol ;3 clever) So here they are:**_

_**Chapter 3- Sudden Arrangement**_

_**Chapter 4- Let's Swim**_

_**Chapter 5- It's just a GIANT wheel**_

_**Chapter 6- Relaxing**_

_**Chapter 7- You're Mine (RATED M) *At end of chapter for those who don't want to read it I'll put a clean summary in bold at the end of the chapter **_

_**Chapter 8- Memories and Castles**_

_**Chapter 9- Gardens of Sanctuary**_

_**Chapter 10- A time of Healing (RATED M) *same for this chapter**_

_**Chapter 11- All good things don't last forever (RATED M) *same**_

_**Chapter 12- Wait for You**_

_**Chapter 13- Goodbye, I LOVE YOU**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sudden Arrangement

**Omg guys I finally got around to it! I'm sorry, it just seems life just wont give me a break but I forced it to! I also did some research, to a point. Please read and review, I changed a few things but not that major.**

Chapter 3: Sudden Arrangement

A week after Axel's little claim in the kitchen; Namine found herself in Dark City, leaning against the doors of Memory Skyscraper. The other day Saix had elaborated about their time off, turned out they had a about three week of very little work. Some of them did still do missions but only for re-con which allowed them to visit nearby worlds. She was enjoying her time off from the normality of the Organization. She liked relaxing in Dark City, sometimes though it freaked her out when she visited alone, but today she wasn't alone. She smiled down at her lap to see Saix using it to take a leisurely nap , she giggled.

"Just like a puppy..." she whispered, it was true though. He usually never was calm, relaxed even, he was serious and never cared for the other members. But here he was, sleeping on her lap and was interested in the other members.

Saix's mouth and ears twitched, he couldn't take it, all she was doing was staring and giggling. He opened his eyes and slightly scrunched up his nose, "And why are you so happy?" he sat up.

His face was inches away from hers, "Oh Saix! You're already done with your nap?" she was slightly blushing and her voice cracked a little. This only made Saix give her a mischievous smirk , she was so adorable. He then frowned as he leaned against the doors next to her. He couldn't be getting soft because of this girl, right? Nah, no chance in hell.

"Uhm, you hungry? Saix?"

Saix looked back at her and for the first time today he noticed something was different. She had pulled her hair into pigtails that were a bit above each ear, it gave them a puffy perk. He couldn't help but stare blushing and give her a full nod, "Yeah..."

They made their way to (Nothings Call), as they walked Saix kept his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. He found it was too much work to try to put on the stander-ed uniform and cloak so he threw on black jeans and a thin Grey shirt. It was taking Namine so long to find the switch for the bridge to the castle , so he decided he press it which earned him a pout from Namine. They went through many of the corridors and finally made it to the part of the castle for housing and entered the kitchen. And as usual Xaldin, Luxord, Axel, and Xigbar were at the table play a new card game. Roxas leered up at Saix as he passed the couch, he was around her again? Roxas was getting annoyed, Saix was sticking to Namine like a lost puppy. As if he had read his mind, Saix face turned sour, looked down at Roxas with the face of death on his mind, which included a smile that had a lust for blood.

"What was that Number XIII?" poison stained his voice.

Roxas's eyes bulged as he returned to his program on the television, "N-nothing..." he squeaked, looked up at Saix one last time with an awkward smile. And that when the scariest part about Saix happened.

He smiled, almost like an angel would but when he spoke there was still that hint of venom, "Oh, that's good NUMBER XIII, for a second there I'd thought we could have gone on a mission so we can sharpen our skills..." he chuckled, " and by we...i mean me." he decided that was enough or Roxas may need medical attention, so he heeded to Namine's urgent calls asking him what he had wanted to drink and snack "Sweat tea and a strawberry roll...please."

"okay!" Namine called back from the kitchen.

Saix returned his attention to the kitchen table and became a bit intruiged by it, so he over Xaldins' shoulder.

"What is this game?"

Luxord piped up, "'Tis called Sequence. Throw down a card, put a chip on the board matching your card and get five in a row twice for you and ya partner to win." he replied as he threw down an Ace of hearts and placed a blue chip on the board. Saix examined the table closer, Luxord and Xigbar seemed to be on the same team as Xaldin and Axel were. It seemed though Luxords team was loosing, a first for Luxord whom was not happy about it. Saix of course saw a way, whispered into Luxords ear and by his next turn him and Xigbar had won the game.

"Cheat!" Axel stood up and pouted, "Saix! You weren't supposed to help, that's cheating!"

"Blimey...look 'it the time! Xigbar, we should do the mission now and get it over with.." Luxord quickly opened a portal and as soon it appeared it was gone along with the two members.

Saix chuckled, " I didn't know all the rules, sorry" he shrugged. He made his way through the kitchen to come behind Namine, who was waiting for his strawberry roll to warm up. "How much longer..." he comically pouted as Namine turned to look at him, she couldn't hold in her laugh and he grinned, her smiled and laugh were enlightening. "The tea ready though?"

"Yes I put it in your favorite cup on the counter over there..." she pointed a direction and Saix fallowed, she had put it on the island, or whatever Xaldin called it. Saix pulled at a stool and sat on it and began drinking his tea.

"Ah..." he quietly moaned into the liquid, " Thank you, Namine. It's great. Can't wait for the roll..."

It had seemed she didn't hear him, she was too busy trying to make herself something to pass the time for his roll, this made him smile. _'She always worries about herself last, I bet she was raised by a proper family...'_ he frowned as he stared into his cup, _'She's so young to be a nobody...' _he sighed. He looked at her with the corner of his eye, he knew her since she arrived, he was actually the one who found her and Xemnas found a use for her unique abilities from what he had heard.

"A week huh?" he muttered, a week since she was able to roam around and they met again. He had scared her before and in that moment she smiled, he realized he didn't scare her. _' a week since she...Gah! Saix, get a hold of yourself! She probably was raised oddly and that was her form of gratitude...but she never did that with XIII, did she?' _he blushed as the thoughts began to swirl into a feeling towards the young man. Was this what they call jealousy? _'NO! No way! Not of XIII...' _he covered his face with a hand and groaned, _'Namine...what the hell are you doing to me...?'_

"Saix!" he felt a hand roughly move his hand and move to his forehead.

He blinked as he stared at her face, "What?" Dammit, there he goes again sounding like a dumb ass.

"Saix...you made a noise...Are you not well? You do feel slightly warm.." Namine's eyebrows furrowed as she searched his face.

"I'm fi- No...I have a slight headache from over thinking, but I'll be fine. Thank you, Namine." he took her hand from his forehead and squeezed it before letting go.

"Okay...Well..:" she placed his roll in front of him and smiled, "I had to make a new one from scratch so it really fresh and hot, so be careful." she returned to what she was doing, which was cleaning her mess.

Axel who had been sitting on the couch a ways away from the kitchen but still in view, he was pressing his chest against the back of the couch, peeking over it to spy on Saix. Roxas face was unamused seeing as Axel had ignored him when he got there. Saying, 'Oooo he's blushing and now he's angry and frustrated? Such a huge array of emotions for him, that's incredible.'

"Will you shut up already Axel?"

Axel turned to the obviously troubled teen, "Why? None of us have seen him like that. EVER!" he plopped onto the couch now facing Roxas, "Besides, we all have never seen Namine until a while ago and you know she's only comfortable around us. And now that they know each other..." he crossed his arms and Roxas finally began to pay attention. "I dunno Roxas, but it seems they knew each other before a week ago. I mean look at them." he pointed, "They looked like a freaking couple! Not to mention last week Namine kis-" he was stopped short as he turned his head to a now broken TV with a remote through it.

"Just shut up..." Roxas stared down at Axel as he stood up, "They don't even look like a couple much less they knew each other. Besides he's not her type!" he then stormed off.

"Gezz Roxas can't get even more obvious..." he then turned his head as he saw Namine and Saix happily talking and he smiled, "I've known Saix for a while and just like me he's a heartthrob, just takes him longer." he laughed and had lay down, a nap sounded nice.

"Again, thank you." Saix grinned at Namine and he noticed a slight blush tint her cheeks.

"It's really no problem Saix!"

"I have a question..." he muttered, well at least he wasn't stuttered like a week ago but a blush crept up on him, "Why...uhh.." he was trying to avoid it now, dammit. "Why did you...kiss me last week. I know in some cul-" he heard a choking noise and quickly looked back at her.

The moment he mentioned kiss she choked on her drink but recovered with coughing so she managed a small squeak, "What?"

He blushed, "Last week...you uh, kissed me. Why?"

"Oh!" she blushed even more and started to fiddle with her thumbs, "Well...I read a lot and I never really...got to learn about society. I'm clueless and I do things on instinct...that's what I think." she paused and looked up at him with her eyes almost glossed over. "In a novel I was reading the main character was doing something and got absent minded, then a kind man helped her, so she kissed him to thank him."

Saix stared, "What kind...of novel has that?"

"I don't know, Zexion gave it to me. It was really...good. I'm sorry if I offended you.."

"Oh no! It didn't offend me and it's not that I didn't like- I mean it's not that I did. No wait, I mean..." he sighed, head slightly falling but he composed himself. He stared back at her and she seemed to be really shy or something so he smiled, "What I mean to say, you did nothing wrong. It was just, a first for me."

She gasped he hands covering her pink lips, " It was!? I'm so sorry...I thought you were much older and so you know...more experienced...and not going to lie, you're good looking."

This made him laugh, "Good looking? Nah. As for experience, it's sketchy." he paused and frowned, "Did you just say I'm old?"

She shook her head, "Sorry!"

"Don't we are actually only five years apart, more or less."

"Wow really?"

"Yeah." he pointed to his face, "It's because of the scar and my constant grumpy face." he grinned.

"It suits you." she smiled and gently took his hand, "Don't let anyone say other wise."

He looked down at their hands and noticed how tiny her hand was. He realized that this was kind of an intimate moment and he quickly pulled his hand out from hers and coughed nervously, "Thank you, Namine."

Xaldin frowned, "Sorry to break into this moment but I heard Vexen and Xemnas has been looking for you two. They are in the hallway near the throne room." he turned on his heel and left in a hurry.

"I wonder whats wrong...?" Namine got up and her and Saix begane walking side by side to the appointed place.

"Ah, there you are." Xemnas voice was stern as he seemed to glower down at Namine.

Saix coughed to distract him, "You wished to see us Sir?"

"Yes, it seems Vexen," Vexen then stepped out from behind him looking depressed, "here decided to do an experiment without my consent and managed to blow up both of your rooms."

Saix blinked and tried to open his mouth but Namine beat him to it, "What?!" she turned to Vexen, "Aren't you supposed to be smart? How stupid are you!? Now we don't have rooms!" Saix placed a hand on her shoulder seeing as she was about to burst.

"Yes, about that..." Xemnas turned to a door to his right. "This will be your room, unfortunately its the only room left for living space, so you two will have to share. Luckily it is much larger than both of your rooms. And whats in there is in there so you will have to make do." he turned as he dragged Vexen by his cloaked obviously to chew him out in private. They didn't get a chance to say anything, they just stood there, their mouths agape. As a sudden arrangement the ended up sharing a room for who knows how long.

"Share.." Saix ran a hand through his blue hair.

Namine had already went to the door and opened it, she gasped, "Wow! Saix, he wasn't kidding that it was larger than our rooms!" She disappeared from Saix's view and he went after her only to be set back a little from shock. I

t was larger, it was still painfully white but large. He looked around and noticed there was a step going up to the bed area and the lower area had a couch, table and a tv. He didn't have a tv since he rarely watched it, but he had a sudden urge he should now. In the same area there was a bookshelf the covered most of the wall and Namine was gushing over it, it must have been Zexions idea. A smiled tugged at his face as he also saw a little area for Namine's art projects. Xemnas wasn't usually this thoughtful so Saix only had to guess what Vexen did was really bad.

He made his way up the step and turned his attention to a small door and opened it. He blinked, a large bathroom? It had an open shower area that had a wall that he could guess was waist high on him. He pass that and on the other side the was a toilet with a sink next to it and across was a large tub that had jets. He was flabbergasted, why such measures for him and Namine? It puzzled him and he shrugged and turned. Then he stopped, he was staring at the bed. THE bed, one. Only one in this whole place, there was only one bed, a round king size bed. He almost fell over as he stumbled to it.

"Only one?!" he stammered as a heavy blush appeared on his face. Did they really expect the to-. His eyes made their way to Namine and for the first time he looked her up and down, gulping. Yes he usually was calm and nothing fazed him but this, seemed to much. Sharing a bed with her, he knew the temptations between the opposite sex and it wasn't that he would do anything but he just couldn't be sure, especially if he has been..what do you call it, awkward? That wouldn't be right. They didn't have hearts so feelings shouldn't exist, so why?

"Saix?!"

He cautiously turned to her voice, she was next to him staring at the bed. He gulped again.

"Is that really the only bed?"

"y-yeah."

She fiddled her thumbs looking down, "Why would they only give us one?"

"I have no idea." he breathed calming down now knowing she was concerned also, "But we will have to deal with it." he moved to her crouching slightly and placed his hands on her soft shoulders, "I promise that I won't do anything funny, if thats whats worrying you..."

She nodded and looked back up at him, "Okay, besides I don't think we wont have room to have our own sides."

He laughed, "Actually I think you may be right."

She smiled and pulled herself against him to a hug, nuzzling her face in his chest, "Please take good care of me, roomie." she giggled.

Saix blushed and his blood tingled. She was embracing and cuddling him? He sighed and gave in to her and wrapped his arms around her small form and returned the embrace. It oddly felt, nice.

Namine let go and yawned, "Wow I'm tired already...?"

"We should sleep then.." her yawn had became contagious as he pulled the beds covers and nestled into the bed. And Namine soon fallowed.

"Good night, Saix..." she closed her eyes and not before long she was sound asleep and Saix just stared at her, beside himself. Never in his life had he shared a bed with a woman.

He blushed slight cursing under his breath, '_Since when do I get nervous...Well, Axel was always better with women when we were younger but...This is going to be a trip__'_ he mused over his situation and finally drifted to sleep.

** And that's Chapter 3! Whew! I know Xaldin popping up was random but I had to progress the story. **

** NOW IF YOU ARE CONFUSED WITH SAIX and Roxas:**

** I decided to tweak them, to make it more interesting. I mean it's a Saix x Namine story and a lot of people pair her with Roxas, so it makes sense they'd be natural rivals. So I made it so. As for what happened to the Saix from 1 and 2, I wanted the love bloom, in stages. Denial, confused, you know the deal. I think it fits Saix, but I also made it that he unconsiously goes toward Namine natural and he is naturally tender to her. And all this bring me to this.**

** Someone asked me a few days ago, why I liked Namine x Saix so much. Well, I like the couple because there is hardly any interaction between them, much less you hardly see Saix until near the end of KH2 (I never played #58/2 days but my fiance has relayed to me Saix didn't do much until Roxas decided to leave) which leads me a LOT of room to do this story for those two.**

** Then the question of why not, Axel x Namine, Roxas x Namine, or even Marluxia x Namine. Here's why:**

** 1: Axel x Namine – I only see this as a brother sister thing going on. And if not that, Axel doing a lot of teasing and Namine seems just to innocent for any real perverse act. (that includes with Saix to a degree)**

**Roxas x Namine – The MOST popular pairing of them all. Now I don't really mind it but in my own opinion just because they're the nobodies of Sora and Kairi doesn't mean they match. I just see it being unrequited on Roxas' side, and then due to rejection to be obsessed. It's just...too cliche and it honestly there isn't much interaction. Which isn't a bad thing, it gives me a chance to go in depth.**

**Marluxia x Namine - …...really? Is it just me but any story I can think up of this couple it is just molestation and abuse... I just...i can't see any tenderness between the two, maybe a few nice things but that will bite Namine in the ass.**

**And that is my reason. Plus I like tiny framed girls with guys bigger than them. It's cute to me. Anyway, thank you all who have read and reviewed, especially if you continue. I'm sorry it's been so long, I hate when life gets in the way, don't you? 3 Enjoy the new chapter.**

**So again please read and review!**


	4. Lets Swim!

**Chapter 4: Lets Swim **

Saix fidgeted underneath the umbrella as he poked at the sand at his feet. How could he let the twerp get the best of him, ultimately ending up going to the beach. He didn't really like beaches or extremely sunny areas to be honest. If he was going to go on a date with a girl a romantic night in a lovely town or fair would be his first choice. But no, Roxas, the twerp had to get on his nerves with his cockiness and now he was here. At the beach. Miserable. Okay, not completely miserable, Namine was here and that was good.

"The hell is wrong with me..." he mused.

"Well everything pretty much..." a low teasing chuckle came from next to Saix and he frowned seeing Axel. Great, Mr. I-Know-the-ladies.

"Not funny.." he lightly pouted and returned torturing the sand with his finger.

"Saix," Axel began and when they were looking at each other he continued,

"Look, all joking aside. You like her, can see it all over your face. And frankly, you can see her feelings too. But as always you're the dense one."

Saix remained silent trying to think of what to so say he then frowned, "Axel, I don't. It's not possible. Us nobodies pretend to have hearts thus we don't have emotions only fake ones..."

Axel chuckled, "Whatever."

It was then the awkward silence began and Saix pondered their conversation. The silence made him feel, uncomfortable? It didn't make sense though, nobodies don't have hearts so emotions were gone also. But here he was feeling awkward, confused, and a lightness was in his chest. Nervous? He finally decided to break the silence, "We don't have hearts right?"

Axel grinned at him, "And there is the lightbulb! Honestly Saix I think it's instinct, its in our code. I mean we feel pain and bleed so why not have emotions."

"But we don't have hearts..."

"Look..." Axel's voice turned serious, "There was a world that I visited and everything was different. A heart is an organ see, and without it we wouldn't be alive. So saying we don't have hearts is wrong. Plus they refer to something as a soul, what makes you YOU, that separates you from someone else.." he sighed, "Screw Xemnas, I think he meant souls and even then, we may just be sort of detached."

"Hmm..." Saix rubbed his chin slightly. It wasn't very often but Axel can be logical and what he said was true. He sighed, "That seems more believable."

"See!" Axel slapped Saix's back, "Don't worry about it. I do have a question though..."

Saix rose a brow and Axel decided to continue, "Have you and Namine met before this vacationing started?"

Saix's eyes widen, "How did you-"

"I just figured, now spill!" Saix frowned, Axel had a nasty habit of being right and perceptive. He was about to answer but a circular object had smacked him in the face. It was like his life flashed before his eyes, like meeting her was yesterday.

***a short time ago in a world far away***

Xemnas had ordered to clean up after Ansems demise. It was humiliating, his own home when he was young was a mess, even the castle where the Organization was birthed. Saix sighed as he straightened his cloak and looked up. There it was, the castle. It used to be so beautiful but now it looked like a monster since the heartless took over. He made his way through, cutting through pathetic heartless one by one. He had no idea exactly what the nobody he was looking for looked like. He scowled as he roamed the halls and he finally came to a door and he opened it, revealing a large library. It seemed completely untouched by everything that was going on and this was most likely place that the said nobody would stay.

Faint crying could be heard near the farther bookshelves and Saix made his way towards it. He twisted and turned around one bookcase, two, and then three. And there in the corner of the fourth that stood in front on him on the ground was a small mound of fair skin and fine blonde hair. Saix stared until the crying stopped and a tiny petite face stared back at him face red and trying to cover herself.

"Don't look!" she yelled but he continued to stare. The girl began to feel uncomfortable, "Please.." her eyes welled and tears slowly slid down her face.

In that moment Saix's eyes widened and he blushed, the next thing he knew was that he had pulled off his cloak and put it on her. He let out a small whisper, "..Sorry."

The girl relaxed and smiled at him, "Who are you?"

"Saix..a nobody. Just like you."

"Like me?" her eyes then widened, "Who am I?!"

Saix frowned, "I..." he sighed as he sat next to her, "don't know..."

"Then..." she looked up at him and took his hand into her own, "Please name me."

"How about..."

***Scene Change***

"Namine..." Saix slightly moaned her name, he began seeing some light and his vision was clearing, someone was yelling.

….ix

Was it his name? The voice sounded so familiar.

"Saix!"

His eyes shot wide open and there was her face looking down at him with worried eyes, "Saix are you alright?"

Saix groaned, "Yeah...I am." he sat up and his head throbbed painfully, "The hell happened?"

"I hit you with the volleyball, it's not my fault you were zoned out like an idiot." and there was the voice that pissed Saix off more than Larxene. And he had the balls to put his arm around Namine's waist as if she was his possession. But Namine smacked him off her to his delight.

"Is that really so Number XIII?" He sneered, he was not going to take this child's attitude today. And it served the brat right that Namine rejected his little act of affection.

Roxas frowned at Namine and then scowled at Saix but that soon faded as their eyes met, if he wasn't careful he would tear him apart and the blood-lust in his eyes. "Uhm, I'm sorry Saix it won't happen again, promise!" he let his voice turn sweet, no way was he going to win against Saix in a fight.

A genuine smile played across Saix's face and Roxas got shivers, "I see, no problem then. Be sure to be careful, kiddo." that last word held a deadly feel in the air.

"That's great Roxas!" Namine cheered, "I told you Saix wasn''t mean." she looked at Saix and smiled. He really wasn't bad at all, just misunderstood.

"Hey Roxas, let swim already!" Axel whined and Roxas could only comply, leaving Namine and Saix alone. Again awkward silence surrounded them and Namine couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry about this morning..."

Saix sighed, "For what exactly?"

"Well..." she paused and twiddled her thumbs, "When we woke up this morning, and for Roxas..." her voice soften as she trailed off, "But I'm glad you're here."

"This morning was a bunch of mishaps, okay? We were asleep and I'm guessing you were cold so you cuddled with me. It's not like a disliked it..." his voice trail off, he purposely avoided the topic of Roxas and Namine seemed confused.

"I meant when I walked in on you taking a shower..."

Saix bit his lip, "Oh, that. Again don't worry about it. You didn't know."

Namine blushed, "But I saw..." her eyes slowly shifted to his lap and she quickly looked away even more embarrassed.

"Saw what?" Saix felt his chest tighten up, _'Oh crap. Did she see the lower half of my body?! Oh damn...'_

"N-nothing! Nevermind!" she fidgeted while muttering to herself, probably finding a change of subject. Then she found it. Saix was wearing a thin jacket and his swim trunks. It seemed odd, in this heat and wearing that and not swimming. Something wasnt right. "Why are you dressed like that and not swimming?"

This threw Saix off a bit and he tried to collect his thoughts, it was kind of embarrassing. He didn't really tell people, other than Axel. "I'm...not quite comfortable with showing my body to others and I just don't swim."

Namine blinked, "Not comfortable with your body?" she was astonished, out of all people, he shouldn't be embarrassed by his body. She had seen it, _' And by god was it amazing. Like one of the fantasy men had jumped right out of one of my novels. Wait...I enjoyed looking at him? I'm reading too many books.'_

"Yeah..." Saix frowned, this morning must have traumatized her. "So will we all be staying at the little house here tonight?"

"Oh! Yeah! Axel said it had two rooms, so we can sleep there tonight and leave the next day."

Saix scrunched up his nose, no doubt Roxas would try to room with Namine. Then thoughts of what he would do came in his mind, _'Oh hell no!'_, "You want to share a room with me? Since we already do."

Namine nodded, "I agree, it'd be weird to share it with Axel or Roxas. Besides..." she frowned as she stared at her feet, "Roxas has been really, touchy? When it comes to me. It's really awkward, he is my friend and like a brother to me. But I can't help thinking that he wants more than that."

Saix hid the evil grin he had played in his mind replacing it with shock; he could get used to these 'emotions'. "Oh? What makes you say that?"

"I don't know...a feeling I guess."

Saix sighed as he stared at the ocean, Roxas and Axel seemed to be having a swimming race or something, "I have been seeing that too, it's not just you." He reached out his hand and held hers in his, continuing to watch the two dorks. "If he bothers you let me know, okay?"

Namine smiled as she scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Saix."

Roxas looked over at the beach and scowled, "What the hell?"

"Hey throw the ball back Roxas!" Axel yelled out but noticed his stare and expression, he sighed as he sprinted to Roxas, "What's wrong"

"Saix is whats wrong. Namine just lets him get that close and doesn't do anything but when its me its not."

Axel groaned, "Roxas... She can choose to do whatever she likes, okay? It's not like Saix is doing it on purpose, he's not like that."

Roxa s whipped his head to Axel and frowned, " And since when did you know so much about him!?"

"Woah, Roxas, heel." he chuckled, "He was my best friend in childhood, that's how. I grew up with him."

"Best friend? What is he now?"

Axel sighed, _'he's acting like a over jealous woman...' _"Looks he is an old friend and you Roxas..." he smiled to himself as he placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, "You're the most important person to me, that's not changing."

Roxas sighed, "Sorry..I didn't mean to be so.."

"C'mon it's fine! Just don't get so possessive over Namine and pay no mind to Saix."

"Fine..." Roxas kicked the ball passed Axel and he went after it, leaving himself to talk too, " As if...he doesn't even...guh!" he kicked sand and decided to continue on with Axel.

A few more hours passed and the four found themselves eating in the living room of the beach house. It wasn't huge or too small, it was just the right size. Saix kept wandering if maybe in some future he'd have a house like this. Then the thought turned to something that completely shocked him. What if he had a family in a house like this? He was still trying to figure out the whole "not having hearts" thing still. But none the less that thought came to him as he watched Namine and Roxas making jokes with Axel. And here he was moping on the couch.

"So Namine, wanna share a room? Sharing with Axel would be weird. Plus we are pretty close anyway, it wouldn't be too awkward." he was setting his plan in motion. Roxas wasn't going to let Saix and Namine get any closer, not when he needed his feelings to be known.

Namine frowned, "I'm sorry Roxas, I already agreed with Saix i'd share with him since we already do back home."

Roxas tried to remain calm, "Oh I see, haha. Nevermind then. Hey Axel, I'm beat so i'm heading to bed." he headed down the hall and entered the door on the left, loudly shutting the door. Namine and Saix stared at the door then looked at Axel.

"What's wrong with him?" they said in unison.

Axel sighed, this could be a problem, "No idea...I'm beat too...Goodnight." with that Axel disappeared to the room his friend retired in.

Then the awkward silence began between the last two, why was it always awkward. It wasn't as if they weren't used to each other by now. Namine shifted under her robe. "Well, I guess I'd head to bed..." she turned on her heel and quickly entered their room.

Saix tried to say something, he really did, he wanted ask her about her thoughts on them not having hearts. He sighed a slightly slammed his drink on the counter as he held his head in his palm. He was getting confused, from what Xemnas had said and now with what Axel had told him not long ago. Then a familiar feeling hit, something he didn't quite liked since it was forced upon him every so often if he wasn't careful.

He grunted as he slumped over holding his head, "Guh...got to be kidding me..." he steadied himself using the the couches arm to stand, he could feel the hunger and it was starting to drive him mad. He stumbled to the fridge, opening it quickly, looking for anything. His eyes fell on some homemade jerky and grabbed it. He devoured it and he sighed as the feeling quieted down a bit. He growled still under the influence, how careless did he get! He didn't even ask Axel about the moon cycle at this place. To confirm his suspicitions he, not so quietly, exited the beach house.

"Damn..." there he was near the coast line, staring up at a full moon. Now some of the members who knew made fun of him, saying that he was like some creature called a werewolf. He wasn't. It was just that when a full moon was present the other him tried to break free, his berserker. He become extremely hungry and if he was pissed off, well if there was a bystander, they'd be dinner. Saix honestly hated it, that's why back home the heart shaped moon wasn't exactly real. But in other places like here, it was different.

Saix closed his eyes and deeply inhaled and exhaled for several minutes, he was glad everyone had gone to bed. He could now concentrate on control. His ear twitched as a noise came from behind him, his eyes flying open, the pupils of his golden eyes going to slits. He turned to see a familiar punk stare at him.

Poor Roxas didn't even know what he got himself into. He had heard loud noises coming from the kitchen and then a slam of the door. When he got up to check it out, there were a few claw marks on the couch and counter. The fridge was left wide open and pieces of jerky were laid out on the floor. So he left the house, and there was Saix on the beach, his suspitions were true, it was Saix who made the mess. He was going to demand an explaination and along the way he'll tell him off about Namine. Or so he had planned.

So there was Roxas glaring at Saix his hands balled into a fist, "What the hell Saix?!" he strode up to him and glared even more, he stared at Saix's eyes and he backed away but he wasn't going to back down, "Listen Saix, I don't care if you scare everyone, you're not scaring me! So just head this, Namine is mine! She doesn't even like you and you're obviously playing her!" that is when Roxas made the biggest mistake so far, he grabbed Saix by the collarbone, trying to intimidate him.

Roxas could almost hear a snapping sound within Saix and growling erupted from his throat.

Saix was glowering down at him, eyes sparkling with hunger, he licked his lips, "Seems I have a volunteer." he howled out at Roxas, whom stumbled and fell on his back. Saix was a completely different person, he wanted to eat him. Roxas scooted away as Saix calmly walked towards him his golden eyes now glowing and that's when Roxas realized he was prey.

Saix quickly with almost godlike speed grabbed Roxas by the throat, squeezing it tighter and enjoy his little rabbit sqiurm in pain.

"Gaaaah!" Roxas attempted to yell, _'He's really going to kill me' _his eys looked into Saix's and pure fear escalated, _'No...he's going to eat me.'_

Saix licked his mouth once more and was about to dig into the skin of Roxas when a flaming chakram flew at his arm. Saix released his arm, letting go of Roxas who began coughing and gasping for air and finally fell unconscious.

"Axel..." a low and loud growl came from Saix and Axel raced toward him.

***Scene Change***

Namine awoke to another slamming of a door and many grunts after. She sat up and saw Saix wasn't in bed and the pit of her stomach tightened. She lept out of bed and rushed to the living room, stumbling along the way. She gasped as she saw Axel carrying and unconscious Roxas and dragging a slightly burnt Saix.

"Axel! What happened?" she grabbed a hold of Roxas knowing he'd be easier to carry than Saix.

"We need to go home and get Vexen..." he opened a portal as him and Namine slowly disaopearing into it with their friends.

**Whew! This got pretty long, the first half of the story is supposed to be lighthearted but by nature I crave drama, I blame K-Dramas that I watch. They aren't great without plot twists, surprises and drama. Not exciteing and compelling to me. So that's probably why I left this story along but no longer!**

**And you can probably tell, Roxas is kinda I dunno a whiny teen? Reason being is I personally didn't like Roxas until he lost his memories and then he went back to Sora and disappeared, my favorite part (not only because he was gone but he matured in such a short time, even after finding out he was a part of Sora) But Roxas was the reason why I couldn't play his DS game, he just seemed so whiny and just hitting puberty. So that's the way I made him, for now! Roxas fans, you will hate me for a while longer till like chapter 9-10ish but Roxas will redeem himself.**

**Also poor Axel, I kinda threw him into the middle. And yes there will be bromance scenes of Axel and Roxas. I decided I wanted to put as much in this story as I can. So sorry if none of you like drama, it won't all be drama I promise! I have written most of the chapters (random mind you, most are the drama parts)**

**And I feel horrid, I really do feel bad for making Roxas my personal meat bag. As I have been writing I've litterally cried once for putting Roxas in turmoil and everything with the characters. While Namine and Saix are being treated well. That changes, PROMISE! There is such think as Karma.**

**As for the moon thing, he went "berserk" mode. I realized I was making Saix soft and dreamlike I guess? So I added a really BAD quirk. Next chapter will have a lot less drama and not much of Roxas complaining, more of Axel trying to be there for him -wink wink-**

**So I hope you guys enjoy! I'm at really good pace so maybe by october this whole thing will be done! So REad and REVIEW plz!**


End file.
